Embodiments herein generally relate to printing systems and more particularly to methods and systems that manage and utilize print media at different physical locations.
Whenever a user desires to print something, that user needs to know if the size, type, color, letterhead, emboss, etc., (including cost, or other attribute) of the media to print on is available. Most marking devices provide this information either locally at the user interface (UI), or remotely via a print driver or web page served by the device itself. In general, the information provided is only information on the media currently present in the printing device itself. Many devices also provide information on their capabilities, even if the media they are capable of marking on is not currently installed in the device.